Apenas um nerd?
by Um Sonhador
Summary: Seiya Ogawara é um jovem japonês que vê sua vida mudar depois de uma discussão.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei Co. e etc esta fanfic é apenas para minha diversão sem visar lucros.

Apenas um Nerd, será?

Capitulo 1: algo inesperado.

Seiya Ogawara era um jovem diferente dos outros de sua idade, teve que amadurecer muito cedo aos 8 anos após a morte de seu pai Aioros Ogawara um grande gênio da área da computação, Seiya assim 5 anos de estudos avançados na área de criação de softwares que eram utilizados em toda rede pública de ensino do Japão, mas poucos conheciam Seiya o gênio por trás daquelas criações, Seiya morava com sua mãe Minako e com sua irmã Seika que era alguns anos mais velha, devido a sua grande inteligência Seiya acabou "pulando" todos os anos do ensino médio, e foi para a universidade com apenas 13 anos algo que parecia impossível mas o jovem conseguiu, Seiya se formou em mecatrônica e informática com 18 anos, no entanto sentia o vazio que não cursar o ensino médio havia deixado.

Seiya morava em um apartamento em Tókio com sua família, um local de grandes cômodos, o quarto de Seiya era um pouco bagunçado, pois trabalhava em casa, mais precisamente em seu quarto onde passava 20 horas por dia, haviam várias anotações espalhadas pelo chão, na escrivaninha, rabiscos nas paredes e vários computadores, tablets, e outros aparelhos eletrônicos.

Seiya era considerado "esquisito" pelas meninas, usava óculos estilo fundo de garrafa, estava sempre com o cabelo que era castanho despenteado, tinha muitas espinhas, pele morena e olhos castanhos, usava camisas xadrez de gosto duvidoso sempre com várias canetas no bolso, as calças eram curtas demais para o rapaz que tinha em torno de 1,75 cm, era de porte atlético porém não gostava de esportes, seus maiores interesses eram computadores, RPG's, Livros de física e etc, Seiya tinha apenas um amigo Shiryu um jovem chinês com inteligência comparável a de Seiya porém era 1 ano mais velho, Shiryu tinha longos cabelos negros assim como Seiya usava óculos, mas Shiryu tinha uma qualidade a mais que Seiya se dava muito bem com as mulheres, Seiya era tímido, envergonhado, e as vezes um pouco frio.

Seiya havia acabado de se formar e estava de férias, costumava acordar tarde, pois ficava a noite toda estudando e fazendo melhorias em softwares, já passava das 13:00 horas e sua foi ao seu quartos:

-Seiya acorda!- disse sua mãe um pouco preocupada.

-que horas são? Perguntou meio sonolento- porque não me acordou antes?

-é 13:10 e eu não te acordei antes porque o senhor ficou acordado até as 04:30 da manhã. Respondeu sua mãe em tom um pouco brava e um pouco triste.

Sua mãe pensava "pobre menino trabalha muito e quase não se diverte".

Seiya levantou-se em um salto quando a mãe lhe dissera que horas era.

-estou atrasado, que droga eu odeio me atrasar para os meus compromissos! Resmungava Seiya.

-está atrasado para que Seiya? Sua mãe o indagou.

-eu tinha combinado que visitaria a Escola Shuteyo! Disse Seiya.

-coma alguma coisa antes! Disse sua mãe.

-eu vou comendo no caminho! Gritou Seiya correndo para a cozinha.

Como de costume entrou na cozinha e Seika estava no telefone, Seiya sempre pensava _"esse garota parece que nasceu com esse telefone colado na cabeça"._

Seiya foi direto para a geladeira onde sua mãe havia deixado vários lanches para que ele come-se quando estava com pressa.

-Não vai almoçar Seiya! Exclamou Seika.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver que sua irmã estava acompanhada de uma amiga chamada Marin.

Saindo de seu apartamento foi correndo para o elevador quando esbarrou em uma garota, mas essa garota ele nunca tinha visto.

-qual é a sua garoto? Não olha por onde anda ou é cego mesmo? Exclamou a garota misteriosa.

-EEEERRRR. Seiya só conseguia emitir ruídos nos quais não se podia identificar uma única palavra.

Automaticamente Seiya se abaixou começou a recolher os matérias da garota, mas ainda assim não emitia uma única palavra.

-sai daqui seu nerd não preciso da sua ajuda! - gritou a moça.

Ele ficou sem reação depois de 3 minutos sem se mover só esboçou alguma reação quando o elevador parou em seu andar.

A garota recolheu todos os seus caderno e livros e entrou no elevador, se colocando bem distante dele.

Seiya ficou o tempo todo pensando _"será que eu sou tão feio assim? Será que um dia alguém irá me amar?" _Seiya continuou pensando _"eu devo ser frio assim não vou ter decepções"._

Chegando a garagem Seiya se dirigiu ao seu carro, um modelo elétrico desenvolvido por ele em parceria com seu amigo Shiryu.

A garota também desceu na garagem e quando viu o carro do rapaz não deixou de humilha-lo.

-bem nerd mesmo, não é atoa que tem essa cara de tonto! Falou ela com desdém quando passou pelo rapaz.

Seiya não suportou mais ouvir aqueles desaforos de uma patricinha mimada.

-ESCUTA AQUI SUA PATRICINHA METIDA A BESTA QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME OFENDER E ME JULGAR! Exclamou Seiya de um jeito que nunca o fizera antes.

A jovem ficou parada ninguém nunca fizera aquilo com ela antes.

-olha aqui seu nerd idiota, EU SOU SAORI KIDO, E FALO DO JEITO QUE EU QUISEr COM QUEM EU QUISER! Gritou Saori.

Saori entrou em uma limusine e se sentou ao lado de sua amiga Shunrey uma jovem chinesa que se mudara a pouco tempo para o Japão.

-quem é ele? Indagou Shunrey.

-ele quem? Perguntou Saori.

-ora o cara com que você estava discutindo! Retorquiu Shunrey.

-era só um nerd chato. Respondeu Saori.

-e porque você estava tão irritada com ele? Perguntou Shunrey.

-porque ele esbarrou em mim, não pediu desculpas, tocou nos meus cadernos com as mãos sujas e ainda me desafiou. Exclamou Saori bufando de brava.

Shunrey só dava risada da situação.

Enquanto isso Seiya tinha chegado a Escola Shuteyo, mas seu real objetivo era se matricular no último ano do ensino médio e para isso foi até a sala do diretor Kanon.

-pode se dirigir a sala ele o aguarda. Disse a secretaria.

Seiya foi até a sala e bateu na porta.

-entre. Disse Kanon.

-olá é um prazer conhecer um gênio como você Seiya Ogawara. Exclamou Kanon apertando a mão do jovem.

Kanon só o reconheceu pois havia estudado com o pai de Seiya, Aioros Ogawara.

-obrigado. Agradeceu Seiya com um ar muito respeitoso.

-então o que deseja Sr. Ogawara ? Indagou Kanon.

-eu gostaria de me matricular aqui. Afirmou Seiya de maneira muito firme.

-mas porque? Questionou Kanon.

-eu estou desenvolvendo um novo computador e gostaria da saber o que os alunos pensam e o que desejam. Respondeu Seiya.

-você é como seu pai Sr. Ogawara, "não da ponto sem nó". Afirmou Kanon com um ar divertido. -pois bem se você deseja mesmo se matricular aqui eu permitirei. Afirmou Kanon. - vejamos vou encaixa-lo no ultimo ano do médio pode ser? Indagou Kanon.

-perfeito, assim ficarei próximo de alunos mais maduros. Afirmou Seiya alegremente.

-você que pensa. Murmurou Kanon

-o que? Indagou Seiya

-não...nada. Respondeu Kanon com um sorriso.

-ah aqui, achei uma turma para você, é a turma 312, você poderá frequentar as aulas apartir de amanhã. Comunicou Kanon.

-gostaria de lhe fazer mais um pedido, gostaria que meu grande aliado também pudesse se matricular aqui e na mesma turma. Indagou Seiya.

-Tudo bem. Afirmou Kanon. –mas qual é o nome dele, mesmo? Perguntou Kanon.

-Shiryu Suiyama. Respondeu Seiya.

-tudo bem apareçam amanhã as 7:30, pois designarei algum colega seu para lhe mostrar a escola. Disse Kanon.

-tchau. Respondeu Seiya que saiu da sala

Seiya ia pelo corredor a passos largos até o carro, quando ouviu uma voz.

-o que você faz aqui nerd chato? Me seguiu por acaso?. Perguntou Saori.

-não, tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. Respondeu Seiya.

Deixando a garota falar sozinha mais alguns "elogios" para ele. Seiya nem ligava para os seus chiliques, e entrou em seu carro entusiasmado com seu novo projeto.

Seiya chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, pegou o telefone e discou o numero do celular de Shiryu.

-alô é o Shiryu? Perguntou Seiya

-sou eu sim. Respondeu Shiryu

-consegui nos matricular na escola, vamos ter que chegar amanhã as 7:30. Seiya disse isso e desligou.

Enquanto isso Shiryu reclamava – que droga o Seiya tinha que fazer essa besteira.

Seiya escolhia sua roupa para o primeiro dia de aula, queria parecer alinhado e maduro, quando terminou de escolher sua roupa, foi prosseguir com um projeto de robótica que não tinha concluído.

Mais ou menos as 19:00 horas começou a tocar uma música em um volume ensurdecedor e ele foi até o apartamento vizinho pedir que baixassem o volume.

Toc...toc...toc Seiya bateu repetidas vezes na porta até ouvir um "já vou".

Dentro do apartamento estavam Saori e Shunrey.

-atende a porta pra mim por favor? Saori pediu infantilmente a Shunrey.

-tá bom. Disse Shunrey.

Ao abrir a porta, e rapidamente a fechou

-Saori vem aqui SOCORROOOO. Shunrey chamou Saori.

-o que foi Shunrey? Saori indagou assustada.

-aquele maluco está aqui, ele nos segui. Dizia Shunrey preocupada.

-que maluco? Perguntou Saori.

-aquele. Shunrey respondera assustada

-eu vou ver quem é! Disse Saori confiante.

Quando abriu a porta Seiya e Saori se assustaram.

-você? Disseram em uníssono.

-só podia! Novamente em uníssono.

-da pra abaixar o volume dessa porcaria? Seiya indagou raivosamente.

-pra que? Pra você fazer as suas "nerdices" e esquisitices? Saori indagou com ainda mais raiva.

-fique sabendo que eu estou trabalhando! Disse Seiya.

-trabalhando... Duvido você deve é estar jogando videogame! Tá até com essa luva cheia de botões e outras porcarias. Respondeu Saori.

Seiya abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, mas logo conseguiu uma boa resposta.

-você sabe quem eu sou? Questionou Seiya.

-não sei...um nerd esquisito. Respondeu Saori.

-eu sou Seiya Ogawara, dono da Ogawara Techinology e essa luva aqui não tem nada a ver com videogames, essa luva é o meu principal projeto, ela vai servir para auxiliar em microcirurgias e para diminuir as sequelas em pessoas que tiveram AVC a um valor mais acessível. Respondeu Seiya.

Saori ficou em silêncio se sentindo culpada ela pensava _"como posso odiar um cara que está fazendo coisas tão legais para ajudar os outros"._

-desculpa. Disse ela com muita vergonha de si mesma.

-tá tudo bem. Disse Seiya em tom reconfortante e com um sorriso que há muito tempo não demonstrava.

Saori olhou atentamente para Seiya, apesar de suas espinhas e de seus grandes óculos ele era um rapaz bonito, mas um pouco triste.

-será que eu posso...ver os seus outros projetos? Perguntou Saori um pouco envergonhada.

Seiya ficou corado depois da pergunta, jamais levou uma garota em sua casa, muito menos uma tão bonita como Saori Kido, com sua pele branca como porcelana, seus grandes olhos verdes e seus longos cabelos lilases, e o pedido de Saori derreteu o coração do rapaz.

-si..si..simm, me acompanhe por favor. disse ele gaguejando

Saori o segui até o apartamento de Seiya, entrando no apartamento eles passaram por um grande corredor, e enfim chegarão ao quarto.

-que bagunça. Exclamou Saori.

-eu não gosto muito de arrumar o meu quarto, pois acabo perdendo minhas anotações. Respondeu Seiya ainda envergonhado.

-tudo bem, eu sabia porque você tem uma cara de cientista louco. Respondeu Saori divertidamente.

Seiya ainda admirava a beleza da garota e pensava _"seria um sonho se eu pudesse beija-la, abraça-la e protege-la"._

-pra que serve isso? E isso? E isso? E isso? Saori perguntava curiosa a cada objeto que via.

Seiya explicou atenciosamente sobre tudo que ela perguntava Saori por sua vez prestou atenção nele como não conseguira prestar nem em seus professores.

-Saori você precisa ir embora. Seiya falou docemente.

-preciso mesmo. Saori respondeu um pouco triste.

Seiya a levou até a porta do apartamento em que ela morava, eles se despediram e Saori lhe deu um beijo na bochecha onde ficou a marca do batom que ela usava, os dois despediram-se sem dizer uma única palavra.

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei Co. e etc esta fanfic é apenas para minha diversão sem visar lucros.

Capitulo 2: descobertas

Um novo dia raiava, Seiya estava feliz como uma criança que vai a uma loja de brinquedos, iria ser o seu primeiro dia de aula, estava tão ansioso que passou a noite em claro, perdia-se em seus pensamentos principalmente nos que envolviam uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases, pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia feliz de verdade, "quando eu a ver de novo vou ficar com muita vergonha, mas se eu realmente gosto dela tenho que ser decidido". Pela primeira vez em muito tempo tomou café na cozinha com sua mãe e irmã.

-Seiya? Perguntava Seika. -Seiya esta me ouvindo? Perguntou novamente.

-que? Perguntou Seiya distraído.

-eu te perguntei se você que carona pra escola moleque tonto. Seika falou divertidamente.

-Seika não fale assim com o seu irmão. Repreendeu Minako.

-quero sim. Seiya disse com um sorriso.

-é claro com aquela lata velha que você anda iria pagar o maior mico. Seika retrucou.

-ham, falou comigo Seika? Perguntou Seiya distraído novamente.

-definitivamente ele está mais tonto que de costume. Disse Seika levantando-se da cadeira.

Seiya permanecia em silencio estava mastigando o mesmo pedaço de pão a cinco minutos.

-anda logo Seiya eu não tenho dia todo, você vem ou não vem? Gritou Seika.

-já estou indo, te acalma. Respondeu Seiya gritando também.

No carro a caminho da escola Seiya estava em silencio.

-Seiya acorda tá dormindo de novo?! Seika exclamou.

-eu não estou dormindo. Respondeu Seiya.

-desde que você chegou ontem está ai distraído, viajando na maionese. Disse Seika.

-é aqui! Disse Seiya desconversando.

-que aqui moleque falta mais meio quilômetro. Respondeu Seika.

-me deixa aqui por favor, não quero que me vejam dentro dessa espaçonave que gasta gasolina que sustentaria um país subdesenvolvido. Exclamou Seiya.

-tá bom. Respondeu Seika.

Seiya desceu do carro e foi caminhando olhando para o céu que estava de um azul incrível era como se o céu refletisse a alegria de seu coração, ao chegar no portão da escola avistou o diretor Kanon que estava a sua espera.

-Sr. Ogawara vejo que hoje chegou no horário marcado. Kanon falou sorridente.

-sim. Seiya disse sem jeito, pois sabia que pontualidade não era o seu forte.

Adentrando na escola Seiya percebe Shiryu escorado na parede com os braços cruzados.

-Shiryu, chegou cedo hein? Seiya perguntou divertidamente.

-Claro Seiya, deferente de você eu sou mais pontual. Respondeu Shiryu.

-vamos rapazes vocês têm que ir para a aula. Ordenou Kanon.- a primeira aula de vocês é física com o professor Kamus.

Quando Kanon falou física os olhos de Seiya brilharam, rapidamente eles se encaminharam para a sala.

Toc...toc...toc

-pode entrar. Respondeu Kamus.

-ah vocês são os novos alunos de quem o Kanon havia falado, por favor sentem-se. Kamus ordenou apontando os lugares que ficavam na primeira fileira próximo a mesa do professor.

Sentada no fundo sala Saori estava se perguntando o que o Seiya estava fazendo ali _"será que ele vai estudar aqui?"_.

-Saori. Shunrei lhe chamava a atenção.

-o que você quer Shunrei? Saori questionou rispidamente.

-tá nervosinha por causa do Seiya né hahahaha. Shunrei cochichava

Saori sentiu suas bochechas arderem

-não é isso. Saori respondeu.

-o Julian não vai gostar de saber que você esta interessada em outro cara. Shunrei cochichou divertidamente.

-hahaha e você acha que eu não o jeito que você ficou olhando para o amigo do Seiya. Saori cochichou.

-ah eu não vou negar. Shunrei respondeu um pouco envergonhada.

Seiya estava tão ligado na aula que nem percebeu que tinha uma menina que não parava de lhe olhar, Seiya e Shiryu discutiam acirradamente sobre uma questão que o professor havia passado.

-silencio Sr. Ogawara! Ordenou Kamus.

-não é possível professor Kamus. Respondeu Seiya.

-porque? Indagou Kamus.

-pelo simples fato do senhor ter errado o calculo e estar passando a resposta errada para os nossos colegas. Respondeu Seiya.

Todos riram, pois não era comum alguém corrigir o professor Kamus

Então toca o sinal e termina a aula de física e todos saem para o corredor para poderem se encaminhar ao vestiário trocar de roupa, pois a próxima aula é de educação física, Seiya esta caminhando no corredor quando senti alguém lhe puxando delicadamente.

-Saori, que bom te ver de novo. Seiya fala com os olhos brilhando.

-é bom te ver também Seiya, então você vai estudar aqui esse ano? Saori pergunta com um doce sorriso.

-sim. Seiya responde desconcertado com o jeito que a garota o olhava.-bom eu tenho aula de educação física agora e eu não quero me atrasar, eu tenho que ir.

-ah eu também tenho aula de educação física agora, porque nós estamos na mesma turma. Disse Saori.

-ah então nós vamos nos ver bastante. Seiya disse de longe.

Seiya chegou no vestiário trocou de roupa rapidamente e percebeu que o esporte que seria praticado no dia era o seu favorito o futebol, percebeu que estava atrasado quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado pelo professor Aldebaram .

-Seiya Ogawara não está?

-estou aqui. Seiya respondeu ofegante.

-então agora que estamos todos aqui vamos montar os times, hum, vamos ver Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun contra o Julian, o Isak, Sorento, Io e Baian. Disse Aldebaram não dando chances para reclamações.

Seiya jogou bem marcou três gols parecia um profissional, driblou, cobrou faltas, ajudou na defesa, no ataque, deu assistências.

Saori parou os exercícios que fazia para assistir o jogo dos meninos e ficava pensando _"como o Seiya que estava ali jogando futebol era solto, arrojado, irreverente e brincalhão, será que eu estou gostando do Seiya?"._

Continua.


End file.
